Batalla inganable
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Pearl jamás había sentido aquella sensación, esa extraña presión en su pecho al verlo mover las piezas de ajedrez. Sera que esta enamorado o es una reacción por estar en una batalla inganable? Oneshot Yaoi SilverXPearl


_**Hola lectores, les traigo un pequeño one-shot que hice por un reto por parte de Alex the Azure**_

 _ **Disfrutenlo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: AU escolar, Yaoi PearlXSilver, un poco de OoC**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes a sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

 **Batalla inganable.**

El cálido Sol del mediodía iluminaba la prestigiosa escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Jubileo. Los alumnos de la institución se disponían a disfrutar de su esperado receso en la cafetería o en el patio, mientras que los maestros disfrutaban de un buen café en la sala de profesores.

El timbre de salida alegro a la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase de matemáticas, quienes salieron de manera jovial para disfrutar de su descanso. Cuando la primera oleada de alumnos salió de aquel salón, un grupo de tres —dos chicos y una chica— salieron con calma y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

El chico rubio del grupo estaba feliz de que su clase haya terminado, el otro chico estaba más ansioso por probar alguno de los platillos de la cafetería y a la chica se le miraba con una miraba indiferente hacia aquella situación.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond, ¿qué habrán preparado el día de hoy? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Por lo que se puede oler, parece que hicieron hamburguesas y tacos —respondió Diamond mientras analizaba el aroma que se hacía presente en el pasillo de la institución.

—Lo mismo de ayer —renegó el rubio.

—No creo que haya demasiadas opciones para preparar —dijo la chica, acomodándose su mochila.

—Lo sé, pero podrían variar un poco, tal vez dar alguna especie de desayuno clásico.

—No le veo lo malo a los tacos —Diamond caminaba más rápido para llegar a tiempo—. Siempre los preparan de manera deliciosa.

—Diamond, para ti toda la comida es deliciosa —agrego el rubio con un gesto de regaño.

—Comida es comida —finalizó el chico.

Después de esa pequeña charla, los tres amigos arribaron a la cafetería escolar. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande para que los estudiantes pudiesen disfrutar de su comida. La barra para pedir la comida estaba repleta de alumnos que eran atendidos rápidamente por los cocineros presentes.

Diamond se adelantó para tomar tres charolas, Pearl le siguió y Platinum fue a buscar un buen lugar para los ellos. Diamond se formó y vio con emoción los tacos que se mantenían calientes en la plancha.

El olor a carne y tortilla dorada los hacían más apetecibles. Aunque Pearl detestaba comer lo mismo, debía aceptar que aquel olor le despertaba un apetito inmenso. Su estómago emitió un sonido cuando le entregaron un plato con cuatro tacos, un vaso de agua de jamaica y una pequeña gelatina de limón. Diamond pidió cinco tacos para él y tres para Platinum, acompañados de sus respectivas bebidas de jamaica y postres.

Platinum, por su parte, había elegido una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba al patio de la escuela. Ella adoraba ver los pequeños jardines que adornaban la institución, aunque hubiese alumnos y alguna que otra pareja arruinando las flores del lugar.

Los chicos se hicieron presentes y se sentaron para disfrutar su comida.

—No recordaba que a ti te gustaba los tacos —dijo Pearl, confundido por la comida que degustaría Platinum.

—Los prefiero sobre las hamburguesas, además de que no tengo tanta hambre para comerme una completa —confesó la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Diamond—. Gracias por traerlo.

—De-de nada señorita —Diamond se sonrojo levemente.

—Bueno, igual si no te acababas la hamburguesa se la hubieses dado a Diamond, él se la comería con gusto —río levemente.

—No lo había pensado, pero igual prefiero esto —la chica tomo una servilleta, la extendió y la puso sobre sus piernas—. Provecho.

Los tres chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar sus alimentos. Pearl tomó uno de sus tacos y lo observo por unos instantes, le frustraba volver a comer lo mismo de ayer. Dio el primer mordisco y disfruto del sabor, no podía negar que estaban bastante bien.

Mientras Pearl comía a un ritmo normal, Diamond comía más rápido y Platinum mucho más lento. Pasando apenas cinco minutos, el rubio apenas llevaba tres, Platinum dos y Dia ya se había terminado su porción. Aunque cualquiera se hubiese sorprendido, el rubio y la chica sabían que Dia comía de esa forma, e increíblemente disfrutaba sus alimentos.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu club de ajedrez? —preguntó Platinum, dejando parte de su ultimo taco en el plato de Diamond.

—Pues, está bastante bien —respondió el rubio, partiendo un pedazo de gelatina con su cuchara—. Algo aburrido desde que Green salió del club.

—Tengo entendido que se cambió de escuela —dijo la chica.

—Así es, por lo que hay un puesto libre, por si estas interesada.

—Gracias, pero prefiero el club de literatura, se está poniendo bastante interesante —Platinum recordó algunas anécdotas que le ocurrieron hace poco.

—Vale, ¿y tú, Diamond?

—Ya estoy en el de cocina, además de que nunca me gustó el ajedrez —el chico acababa de comerse el taco que le había dado Platinum.

—Bueno, al menos se los dije —dijo el rubio para después terminar su gelatina.

La siguiente clase que tocaba era diferente para cada uno de ellos, por lo que esta era la última oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos por el resto del día —excepto Diamond y Platinum—. Aunque Pearl y Platinum no tenían pendientes, Diamond recordó el pequeño encargo que le quería pedirle al rubio.

—Pearl, ¿tienes algo que hacer saliendo? —preguntó Diamond.

—No realmente, tengo un poco de tarea pero es para la siguiente semana —respondió—. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Bueno, hace tiempo un chico de mi clase de biología me presto un tomo especial de Taurina Omega y hoy tenía que devolvérselo, pero no podré ir, así que quería pedirte de favor si podrías ir a dárselo de mi parte.

—¿Porque no vas tú?

—Estaremos estudiando en mi casa para el examen de estadística de mañana —respondió Platinum.

—Así es, por eso no poder entregárselo —dijo Diamond.

—Bueno, siento que sería mejor que tú se lo dieras, además de que no sé dónde vive —Pearl estaba un tanto indeciso sobre tomar el pedido de su mejor amigo.

—Vive en una torre de departamentos cerca de la ruta 203, y la verdad si me gustaría ir, pero realmente necesito estudiar para ese examen —Diamond estaba un poco apenado.

—Además, ¿no le debes un favor a Diamond por haberte ayudado con el pastel de Maylene? —dijo Platinum con un pequeño tono de molestia.

—Tu no lo defiendas —respondió Pearl al recordar el regalo que le había hecho a su exnovia hace meses—. Pero creo que tienes razón, solo dame la dirección exacta.

Diamond sonrío al escuchar que su amigo accedía. Sacó una hoja de papel donde anotó la dirección del chico y se lo entrego a Pearl, juntó con el manga que le había prestado. El rubio miró el manga con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Que estos no los venden aquí ya? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, pero ese tomo es una versión beta que solo se pudo comprar en Johto, ese chico la tenía y me hizo el favor de prestármelo, realmente me encanto —el tono de voz de Diamond demostraba la gran felicidad que sintió al leer aquel manga.

—Bueno, solo espero que ese sujeto no sea alguien extraño —Pearl metió con delicadeza el tomo y la hoja de papel en su mochila—. Creo que será hora de irme.

—Yo tambien tengo que irme a mi clase —Platinum limpió delicadamente sus labios y se levantó de la mesa.

—Igual, tengo que irme antes de que llegue tarde como la última vez —Diamond recordó la única ocasión que llego tarde a esa clase en específico—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda Pearl.

—Para eso están los amigos, nos vemos mañana —el rubio tomo sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento.

—Igualmente, nos vemos —la chica se despidió.

—Adiós Pearl —dijo alegremente el chico.

Entonces los tres se separaron, Diamond y Platinum se fueron por donde entraron y Pearl salió por el lado contrario. Faltaban pocas horas para que las clases del rubio terminaran y tuviera que iniciar su encargo.

[...]

El edificio donde vive el compañero de Diamond estaba bastante más lejos de lo que Pearl esperaba. A tan solo unos metros de la salida de ciudad Jubileo se alzaba una pequeña torre de departamentos de color gris.

Pearl sacó el papel que Diamond le había dado y busco el departamento exacto donde se alojaba su compañero.

—Departamento cuarenta y cinco a, cuarto piso —leyó el papel con frustración—. Espero que haya elevador.

El rubio procedió a entrar al edificio, le pidió ayuda a la recepcionista sobre donde estaba el ascensor y la chica le indico donde se encontraba. Pearl agradeció y fue hasta el ascensor y subió hasta el cuarto piso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Pearl comenzó a buscar la puerta número cuarenta y cinco como quien busca un libro en una biblioteca. Finalmente encontró la puerta y toco levemente la misma.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola, disculpa las molestias pero un amigo mío me pidió que te entregara algo que es tuyo —respondió el rubio.

Entonces el inquilino abrió la puerta. Era un chico de estatura media, cabello rojizo y ojos plateados, tenía unos jeans azul claro, una camisa negra con bordes rojos.

—¿Que amigo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond —dijo Pearl mientras sacaba el libro de su mochila—. Tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y no pudo traértelo, por lo que yo lo traje.

—Ya veo —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca—. Pensé que sería más responsable con esto.

—Mi amigo es algo despistado en esas cosas, pero almenos encontró la forma de dártelo —Pearl le hizo entrega del libro.

—Supongo —dijo mientras recibía el manga—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Pearl.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme mi manga sin maltratarlo.

—De nada, y ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Silver.

El amigo de Diamond resulto ser un tipo bastante serio, bastaba con ver su cara inmutable para que Pearl sintiera cierta incomodidad por estar ahí, pero se sentía liberado al haber finalizado su encargo. Sin embargo, sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo.

—Disculpame un momento —dijo Pearl, sacando su celular de su pantalón.

Cuando Pearl observó la pantalla de su móvil, un sudor frio recorrió su rostro. Resulta que no había avisado a su casa de que tardaría en llegar y como resultado tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre. Cuando intento reenviarle la llamada, su teléfono se había quedado sin cargar y se apagó.

—Demonios, estoy en problemas —pensó el rubio mientras analizaba sus posibilidades—, creo que recurriré a este chico.

—Disculpa, Silver —dijo Pearl con un tono de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de manera seria.

—Sé que esto sonara raro y todo, pero, ¿me permitirías usar tu teléfono para hacerle una llamada a mi madre? —Pearl rezaba para que Silver se apiadara de él.

—¿Es algo urgente? —preguntó un poco fastidiado.

—Sí, olvide decirle donde estaba. Te prometo pagarte los minutos, enserio necesito llamarle para que no se preocupe.

Silver se lo pensó unos segundos, no le agradaba la idea de que un desconocido entrara a su casa, pero el rostro de Pearl mostraba genuina preocupación.

—Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por traerme mis cosas, solo no tardes muchos —dijo Silver.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Entonces Pearl entro con sumo cuidado a la morada de Silver. El pelirrojo le indicó que el teléfono se encontraba en una pequeña mesa, cerca de un gran sillón negro. El rubio fue hasta ese lugar, tomó el pequeño teléfono rojo, marco el número de su madre y le llamó.

Su madre no tardo en contestar el teléfono y Pearl le explicó dónde estaba. Su madre se calmó al escuchar que su hijo estaba bien y le pidió que no tardara en volver. Pearl se despidió de ella y colgó el teléfono, se sentía aliviado de que su madre no le regañase tanto.

Cuando Pearl miró el teléfono, se dio cuenta que había tardado apenas dos minutos, algo que lo calmo un poco. Mientras sacaba el dinero que le daría a Silver, se tomó unos instantes para ver la sala en la que estaba. Las paredes eran de un color verde claro, los sillones eran oscuros, había dos estantes de libros cerca de la ventana que daba a la ciudad. Al fondo de donde se encontraba había dos puertas que darían al baño y a la recamara, atrás estaba la cocina y justo enfrente de él había una mesa con un ajedrez sobre ella, Pearl juraría no haberlo visto antes de realizar la llamada.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —preguntó Silver desde la cocina.

—No gracias, creo que ya me has ayudado bastante —dijo Pearl mientras sacaba su billetera—. Muchas gracias por prestarme tu teléfono.

—No hay problema —el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio.

Pearl le dio el dinero correspondiente a los dos minutos que había durado hablando.

—Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿te gusta el ajedrez? —pregunto el rubio.

—Un poco —respondió con ese tono serio que incomodaba a Pearl.

—Oh ya veo, veras, no sé si estés en algún club en la escuela pero el club de ajedrez tiene un espacio disponible, por si gustas unirte —dijo mientras guardaba su cartera.

—¿Club?, bueno, no estaba enterado de eso, supongo que lo considerare —finalmente su tono había cambiado ligeramente de serio a curioso—. ¿Qué hacen ahí?

—Jugamos un poco, compartimos estrategias y en general hablamos sobre el juego en sí, se pone bastante entretenido algunas veces —respondió con un tono enérgico.

—Creo que lo considerare —Silver se encontraba curiosos acerca del tema.

—Genial, bueno tengo que irme, mi madre espera —Pearl se levantó y le extendió la mano a Silver—. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por traer mi manga —dijo Silver mientras le daba un apretón al rubio—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Y así fue como Pearl se marchó de aquel departamento con un sabor extraño en la boca. Silver no resultó ser un mal tipo, pero era un poco extraño para Pearl. Siendo ya las cinco de la tarde, el rubio tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a su casa y alcanzar a descansar un poco. La experiencia del día hoy había sido bastante curiosa.

[...]

Pasaron dos días desde que Pearl se había encontrado con Silver, dos días en que la vida de Pearl seguía sin ningún cambio en lo absoluto. Seguía viendo a sus amigos, tomando sus clases y asistiendo al club de ajedrez.

Justo ahora, el rubio estaba en el gran salón que se destinaba a su club, sentado junto a la presidenta de aquel club, Candice. Aquella chica había sido elegida democráticamente por todo el club para ser la presidenta. No era la mejor de todos jugando, pero era la que organizaba mejor a todos.

Candice le había platicado a Pearl que alguien nuevo se uniría al club.

—Así que, ¿finalmente encontraste a alguien nuevo que se integre al grupo? —preguntó Pearl con algo de entusiasmo.

—Exacto, justo ayer el chico nuevo se registró conmigo en la clase de química, realmente no me esperaba que alguien como él estuviera interesado en el ajedrez —respondió con sinceridad la chica.

—Nunca juzgues a alguien sin conocerlo, tu no pareces una chica que le guste el ajedrez —el rubio bromeó un poco.

—Tu tampoco, aunque seas el mejor del lugar —mencionó la chica.

—Por eso te dijo, las apariencias engañan —el rubio río un poco—. Mejor dime quien es el nuevo.

—Se llama Silver, parece ser de intercambio desde Johto.

Pearl se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar que aquel sujeto había acepto entrar al club. Le alegraba y le daba curiosidad que tan bueno era aquel extraño chico.

—Parece que siempre si acepto —dijo el rubio.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Candice.

—Sí, hace dos días le lleve un manga que Diamond le había pedido prestado y ahí mismo le platique del club.

—Ya veo, me alegro que hayas traído a más gente —Candice sonrió y se levantó—. Iré por las piezas mientras todos terminan de llegar.

Pearl se encontraba feliz de que Silver haya hecho caso a su petición, honestamente estaba aburrido de ver las mismas caras en su club y un nuevo integrante sería un soplo de aire fresco. Además de que habría un nuevo adversario.

El rubio había aprendido a jugar ajedrez en un momento de aburrimiento, pero poco a poco fue mejorando gracias a las ayudas de su padre y de su mejor amiga, Platinum. Cada cuatro días visitaba a Platinum para tener una o dos partidas. Gracias a la ayuda de la heredera, Pearl había desarrollado una curiosa habilidad. El rubio era capaz de prever los movimientos del rival con solo ver su postura, de esa manera se adelantaba a ellos y podía ganar más fácilmente.

Mientras Pearl se hundía en sus pensamientos, el chico nuevo llego al salón con un libro de trigonometría entre sus brazos. La mayoría de los presentes se extrañaron al verlo, nadie lo reconocía. Antes de que las miradas de todos le hicieran sentirse mal, Candice fue con él y le dio una cordial bienvenida. Le pidió que se sentase en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento empezarían con las actividades.

Silver busco un lugar más cercano para sentarse, ese lugar era a un lado de Pearl. El pelirrojo abrió un poco más los ojos al ver al rubio y se sentó junto a él.

—Hola Silver —saludó Pearl, enérgico.

—Hola Pearl —respondió con la misma seriedad.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido entrar a este club.

—Parece que necesito los puntos para poder pasar de semestre y este club es el que más me llamo la atención —dijo el chico para después dejar su mochila a un lado de su silla—. ¿Qué se hace exactamente aquí?

—Como te comente, charlamos un poco de estrategias y jugamos la mayoría del tiempo —dijo mientras apuntaba hacia un cartel azul que reposaba en la pared—. En esa tabla se anotan los resultados de todos nosotros.

Aquel cartel estaba organizado de tal forma que se podía ver el nombre y foto del integrante así como de su número total de victorias y derrotas. Candice tenía un total de quince victorias y diez derrotas, mientras que Pearl tenía veinticuatro victorias y solo una derrota.

—Ya veo —dijo Silver mientras analizaba el cartel—. Parece que tienes el mejor puntaje de aquí.

—Sí, me va bastante bien —Pearl se sentía bastante orgulloso de su marca—. Algo de práctica siempre ayuda.

—De hecho —el pelirrojo seguía serio.

Candice interrumpió la plática para anunciar que ya era hora de comenzar con las actividades. Silver prestó atención a todas las indicaciones que la chica decía, mientras que Pearl estaba mucho más relajado y parecía ignorarla. La chica presento brevemente al nuevo compañero. Con un poco de pena, Silver solo digo un "Hola" para presentarse.

—Bueno chicos, empezaremos con algunas partidas, desafíen al compañero que más les plazca —dijo la chica con un tono de alegría—. Silver, puedes escoger entre Pearl o yo para que te sientas más cómodo o tambien puedes hacerlo con alguien aleatorio.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó por un momento y decidió escoger a Pearl para comenzar. Aunque los demás comenzaron a burlarse por escoger al mejor de la clase, Silver los ignoro y solo se dirigió a Pearl.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que tengamos una partida? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy abierto a cualquier reto —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin perder tiempo, Candice les trajo el ajedrez correspondiente para que comenzaran a jugar. Silver tomo las piezas blancas y Pearl las piezas negras. El rubio se sentía levemente emocionado al jugar con alguien completamente nuevo. Estaba interesado en saber con qué estrategia empezaría.

El juego dio comienzo con Silver empezando. El pelirrojo movió su quinto peón a la derecha dos casillas, Pearl repitió el mismo proceso que el del chico. Los primeros tres movimiento fueron espejo. Fue cuando Pearl movió su alfil cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes.

Pearl pudo prever los siguientes dos movimientos que Silver realizo. El caballo y el alfil sugerían una estrategia que el rubio conocía a la perfección. El chico siguió una estrategia para que su reina derrotara al rey enemigo.

El juego continuaba con normalidad hasta que Pearl arruino la supuesta estrategia de Silver. Aunque el rubio dio una ligera carcajada, Silver se mantenía completamente seguro y tranquilo, como si todo estuviera marchando conforme a su estrategia. Pearl se desconcertó de ver a alguien tan calmado. El chico perdió un poco de concentración al ver los aparentes movimientos erráticos que hacia Silver.

—¿Porque hace movimientos tan raros? —pensó Pearl mientras continuaba con su estrategia.

Después de casi tres minutos de partida, los movimientos de Silver siguieron un patrón claro, un patrón que alarmó a Pearl cuando una torre se colocó en posición para destruir a su reina. En aquel momento, el rubio opto por sacrificar a su alfil, pero eso era lo que Silver quería que hiciera.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera agitada cuando vio a su reina ser capturada por un caballo que juraba no haber visto. Pearl no esperaba esa jugada tan aleatoria, una jugada que arruinaba toda su estrategia. El chico comenzó a sudar levemente después de aquel acontecimiento.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido? —fueron los pensamientos que tuvo el chico al ver como Silver lo acorralaba. Estaba demasiado nervioso y con cada movimiento que hacia el pelirrojo, más le temblaban las rodillas. No podía dejar de apreciar las blancas manos de adversario al mover sus piezas de una forma rítmica y mortal.

No entendía que estaba pasando, se sentía completamente indefenso y nervioso ante la jugada de aquel desconocido que mantenía una serenidad que le asustaba. Quería salir de ahí y tomar agua, tal vez se le había bajado la presión o algo así. Pero, por alguna razón que no entendía, quería seguir viendo los finos y rítmicos movimientos que Silver hacia al dejar acorralado a su rey.

Ya había olvidado leer los movimientos del rival, ya no le importaba ganar, solo quería que esta extraña y sofocante partida terminara. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, solo le quedaban una torre y su moribundo rey.

—Jaque —dijo el imperturbable Silver al acorralar al rey de Pearl con su reina.

Pearl ya quería que todo acabara rápido. Se quedó con los ojos clavados en los brazos del Silver hasta que decidió mover a su torre para comerse a la reina. La siguiente movida de Silver fue comerse la torre con su propia torre y así arrinconar definitivamente al rey. Silver había ganado este enfrentamiento.

—Jaque Mate —fueron sus últimas palabras al derribar al rey rival.

La mayoría de los presentes que escucharon aquellas palabras se quedaron sorprendidos. Silver, el chico nuevo había derrotado al mejor jugador de la clase. La misma Candice se quedó boquiabierta al ver el resultado de tal partida. Silver había superado todas las expectativas.

Pearl se quedó callado y con la expresión baja, su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía como sus músculos temblaban. Cuando Silver le extendió la mano, el chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Fue un buen juego —dijo Silver mientras le daba la mano al rubio.

Ha Pearl le tomo unos segundos responder y tomar la mano del chico. Silver noto como la mano del rubio temblaba y se dibujaba un leve sonrojo en la cara de su rival.

—F-fue un buen juego —respondió tímidamente el rubio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto devuelta el pelirrojo.

—Sí, quiero decir, solo necesito un poco de agua —dijo Pearl mientras se levantaba—. Con permiso.

Y Pearl salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón. Cuando cerró la puerta, corrió a más no poder hasta alcanzar el primer bebedero disponible. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y como el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones.

Cuando llego al bebedero, bebió de manera alterada. Cuando sacio su sed, comenzó a jadear como si hubiese corrido una maratón, la adrenalina que tenía en su cuerpo era tan alta que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras se sentaba en el piso del pasillo— Nunca antes había sentido esta sensación en mi cuerpo.

Pearl se sentía completamente exhausto. En su mente solo pasaban las imágenes de Silver estando completamente en calma mientras tendía una estrategia letal en la que el cayó como una mosca en una venus. Esa expresión de serenidad, esa forma tan certera con la que ejecutaba sus movimientos le parecía tan espectacular que lo hacía sentir vulnerable, frágil.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la adrenalina de Pearl comenzó a bajar, sus piernas dejaron de temblar y su pulso volvía a estados normales. Cuando se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, Candice lo intercepto justo cuando empezó a caminar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pearl? —preguntó la presidenta.

—Sí, solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —el chico aún se recuperaba.

—¿Seguro? Puedes ir a la enfermería y volver luego al club —Candice se encontraba algo preocupada por la forma en cómo se puso el chico.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —Pearl dio unos pasos hacia adelante—. Es solo que sentí la necesidad de huir.

—No te cayó del todo bien perder contra alguien nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No es solo, es solo que me sentí sofocado por alguna razón.

—Ya veo —Candice tampoco estaba segura del porque Pearl reacciono así—. Bueno, empezaremos a hablar de estrategias y después saldremos, creo que has tenido suficiente de partidas por hoy.

—Así parece, será mejor que volvamos.

Así fue como el rubio y la presidenta volvieron a su salón. El rubio decidió no cruzar palabra con Silver hasta que estuviera mucho más relajado. En todo el tiempo que estuvo se quedó observando al pelirrojo y planteándose miles de preguntas en su cabeza. "¿Dónde aprendió a jugar?", "¿cómo se volvió tan bueno?", "¿porque estaba tan calmado y sereno?" eran las preguntas que rondaban en su mente mientras charlaba con algunos compañeros de su club.

Cuando la hora del club termino, Pearl tomo rápidamente sus cosas e intercepto a Silver en la salida para cuestionarle sobre su forma de juego. El pelirrojo iba saliendo cuando Pearl le llego por la espalda.

—Silver —dijo Pearl con un tono algo tímido—, lamento lo de salir tan repentinamente, necesitaba un poco de aire.

—No te preocupes —Silver mantenía aquella inmutable expresión.

—Bueno, la verdad es que juegas bastante bien, ¿desde cuando juegas ajedrez?

—Honestamente no lo recuerdo, era un pasatiempo mío cuando era niño —dijo Silver mientras trataba de recordar.

—Pero se ve que le dedicaste mucho empeño a esto —Pearl estaba interesado en saber la historia de aquel pelirrojo.

—Sí, he practicado mucho en Johto y me ha ayudado bastante, ¿y tú donde aprendiste?

—Un día estaba aburrido y decidí aprender a jugar con la ayuda de una amiga —Pearl comenzó a recordar las viajas charlas que tenía con Platinum.

—Ya veo, he de admitir que eres bastante bueno en esto.

—Gracias, pero no tanto como tú, esa forma tuya que tuviste de mover cada pieza a la perfección fue tan increíble —dijo mientras un ligero rubor volvía a sus mejillas.

—Gracias supongo, es solo saber mover tus cartas en el momento adecuado —Silver se encontraba ansioso por terminar esta conversación e ir a su clase—. Bueno, debo irme a mi clase, nos vemos mañana, Pearl.

—Adiós —el rubio se despidió sin estar todavía satisfecho por las respuestas.

Pearl vio a Silver perderse entre la multitud de alumnos que se movían de manera presurosa hacia sus aulas. Pearl se sentía completamente intrigado por Silver, quería saber más acerca de él y averiguar porque le hizo sentir aquella sensación tan extraña.

Las clases de Pearl comenzarían pronto, por lo que el chico se fue. En la cabeza del rubio solo estaba Silver y aquella forma tan tranquila en la cual lo venció

[...]

El firme sonido de las piezas de ajedrez retumbaba por toda la habitación de la biblioteca personal de Platinum. En medio de aquella sala llena de estantes repletos libros se encontraba la heredera y Pearl, jugando su típica partida de práctica por la tarde.

Platinum llevaba ocho piezas derribadas, Pearl solo seis. La chica notó como su amigo se encontraba un poco distraído, sus jugabas casi erráticas delataban que algo ocurría.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo Platinum, moviendo uno de sus peones al frente.

—¿Eh? —dijo un poco sorprendido el rubio, saliendo de su pequeño lapsus mental—. Nada realmente, solo pienso en algo.

—Debe ser bastante algo bastante importante como para que evite que te concentres —la chica observaba como al rubio parecía no importarle el juego.

—No tanto así, es solo que no paro de pensar en Silver —el chico dejo de lado la poca estrategia que tenía.

—¿Piensas en él o en la derrota que tuviste? —preguntó la heredera.

—Creo que en ambas cosas —cruzando los brazos y recargándose en su silla—. Cuando lo vi por primera vez se me hizo un chico bastante extraño, de perfil bajo y bastante calmado, pero cuando me enfrenté a él, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente con cada movimiento que el hacía.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento. Nunca había oído a alguien haber sentido algo tan particular en un simple juego de ajedrez. Pearl no era la clase de chico que se pusiera tan nervioso, aunque hubiese perdido.

—Tal vez fue la adrenalina de encontrarse a alguien tan diferente a los demás —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. Además, es la segunda vez que pierdes desde que perdiste en el club, es natural, supongo.

—Puede ser, pero aun así fue raro —dijo mientras volvía a planear una estrategia—. Fue una sensación tan rara que no pude prever sus movimientos, además de que él estaba demasiado calmado.

Pearl movió uno de sus alfiles para poder comerse a un peón. Platinum contraatacó comiéndose al alfil con un caballo. Aunque Pearl volvía al juego, se notaba que aún no estaba suficientemente concentrado.

—¡Ah, no puedo concentrarme! —gritó enojado, molestando un poco a Platinum.

—No grites, quieres —Platinum le indicó.

—No lo entiendo, no puedo concentrarme —Pearl movió a su reina para comerse al caballo rival.

—Tal vez hasta que le ganes no podrás estar tranquilo —Platinum movió su torre para proteger un flanco que Pearl podría atacar.

—Puede ser, tal vez lo vuelva a retar —el rubio movió su ultimo alfil para arrinconar al rey rival—. Jaque.

—Hazlo, y si aún sigues sin concentrarte tal vez estés... —Platinum movió su otro alfil, pero no puedo evitar lo evidente.

—¿Este qué? —preguntó mientras derrocaba al rey rival—. Mate.

—Enamorado —dijo mientras finalizaba su partida.

Pearl se quedó completamente sonrojado al escuchar la especulación de la chica. Aunque trato de analizar la idea, le pareció una completa tontería que él estuviese enamorado de un chico que apenas conoció hace menos de una semana. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

—No creo que eso sea una posibilidad —Pearl se mantenía escéptico.

—No te cierres tanto, podría ser la razón del porque tu corazón latió de manera tan agitada —Platinum comenzaba a guardar las fichas en el tablero.

—Pero, nos acabamos de conocer hace apenas unos días, es ilógico que este enamorado.

—Pero si puedes desarrollar cierta atracción —Platinum mantenía firme su postura—. Tienes razón, el enamoramiento es algo más fuerte, pero tal vez sientes cierta atracción hacia él por el simplemente hecho de como ejecuto sus movimientos.

—¿Porque me atraería alguien solo por verlo jugar?

—Te sorprendería saber las cosas por la cuales se puede sentir atraído uno —dijo mientras observaba la foto de Diamond.

—Tú y Diamond son raros en ese aspecto —una leve carcajada salió por sus labios—. Vale, no me cierro a esa posibilidad, pero tal vez debería volver a retar a Silver y vencerlo, de esa manera podría asegurarme si solo fue la adrenalina de ser derrotado u otra cosa.

—Si quieres vencer a Silver deberás practicar mucho más e idear mejores estrategias, el usa estrategias completamente diferentes y posiblemente eso te descoloco —Platinum comenzaba a analizar la mejor manera para derrotar a tan difícil rival.

Pearl comenzó a recordar una vez más la partida. Las palabras de su amiga cobraban sentido cuando recordaba como todo comenzó a tornarse contra el al momento de que Silver ni se inmuto cuando Pearl, supuestamente, había arruinado su estrategia.

Platinum le aconsejo que siguiera practicando más y más estrategias para poder vencer a Silver. Pearl decidió quedarse un poco más en la casa de Platinum para analizar más estrategias. Se dio cuenta de que había muchas más tácticas de las que el conocía, sin embargo, nunca encontró la que había usado Silver. Llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el chico creo su propia estrategia ganadora.

Cuando la noche empezaba a dar indicios de su inicio, Pearl decidió irse a su casa, pero antes tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Platinum.

—Platinum, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta que te gustaba Diamond? —preguntó Pearl a solo unos pasos de la puerta de salida.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue algo confuso al inicio —Platinum se sonrojó al recordar el pasado—. Honestamente no sabía que estaba enamorada, pero casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando en él, en sus graciosa forma de ser, en su personalidad tan linda, en aquellos ojos azules y pelo oscuro, cuando me di cuenta que no pensaba en nadas más que en él fue cuando llegue a esa realización.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho que te expresas de manera tan... cursi —Pearl debía reconocer que era lindo ver a la seria y fría Platinum expresarse de esa forma.

—Diamond saca mí lado más emocional, es algo muy extraño lo que puede pasarte cuando te enamoras.

—Algo parecido me paso con Maylene, debo admitir que me sentía embobado con esa chica hasta que me corto.

—Bueno, al menos quedaron en buenos términos —Platinum se acercó al chico y toco su hombro—. Tal vez le ganes a Silver y dejes de sentirte así, pero si pierdes, te recomendaría que intentaras salir o acercarte más a él, tal vez de esa forma logres concentrarte una vez más.

—Supongo que eso intentare, gracias Platinum —dijo con un rostro de sinceridad.

Ambos chicos se dedicaron un fuerte abrazo. Aunque fueran mejores amigos, Pearl aún se sentía extrañado cuando Platinum se abría de esa forma. Se dio cuenta que el único que podía despertar aquel lado tan humano en ella era su amigo.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Pearl abandono la residencia Berlitz y fue directo hacia su casa, tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar acerca del cómo gestionar esta información.

[...]

Los días siguientes se dieron con normalidad. Pearl y Silver tenían pequeñas interacciones que les permitían conocerse mejor. El rubio descubrió que Silver fue uno de los campeones de ajedrez de su escuela natal, cosa que no le extraño en lo absoluto. Pearl aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Silver, pareciese que aquella escena de aquel enfrentamiento no quisiera irse del subconsciente del chico.

Luego de quince días después de que tuvieron su pequeño enfrentamiento, Pearl tenía la determinación suficiente para volver a retar a Silver, estaba seguro de que esta vez lograría vencer al pelirrojo y finalmente podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

Aquel día por la tarde, Silver y Pearl discutían sobre algunas estrategias, era una plática sin ninguna sustancia realmente, pero se notaba que Silver tenía un poco más de confianza para hablar con el rubio, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco, pero no le alejo de su objetivo.

—Entonces tú creas nuevas estrategias continuamente para ganar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Pearl con cierto entusiasmo.

—Algo así, es muy común que muchos se confíen y solo analicen estrategias que hay en internet o en libros ya publicados —dijo Silver mientras meneaba un alfil entre sus dedos.

—Es una buena idea, haces que la gente se descontrole un poco y tenga que improvisar ante una táctica nueva —Pearl se sentía algo distraído al ver a Silver con ese alfil entre sus dedos.

Ese día nadie había tenido una partida. Candice había dicho que sería un día sin enfrentamientos, solo charlar entre todos. Silver solo hablaba con Pearl o Candice por su cercanía, pero con los demás apenas mediaba palabra. Fue curioso para Pearl como la plática de Silver lo mantenía entretenido. Aunque hablaran del tema más banal del mundo, el rubio prestaba atención a todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

—Por cierto, ¿qué te ha parecido Sinnoh? —preguntó Pearl.

—Me ha gustado bastante a decir verdad, aunque aún no me acostumbro al frio —Silver había dejado el alfil en el tablero.

—¿En Johto es más cálido el clima?

—No tanto, pero si se nota la diferencia de temperaturas entre uno y otro. En Johto solo bastaba estar con una camisa larga para estar refugiado del frio, aquí necesito un suéter.

—De hecho, el clima de aquí es muy frio —Pearl finalmente decidió decirle lo del desafío—. Silver, estaba pensando en el nuestro primer juego y quisiera que me des la revancha.

Silver abrió más los ojos al escuchar la petición de Pearl. Le sorprendió que quisiera la revancha tan rápido.

—¿Revancha? —el pelirrojo se lo pensó un poco—. Me parece bien ¿cuándo quieres que se haga?

—Bueno, ¿te parecería el próximo viernes?

—Sí, estaría bien —Silver se sintió levemente entusiasmado por que alguien le pidiera una revancha—. ¿Porque quieres volver a jugar?

—Siento que no di lo mejor que mí la primera vez, no quiero que pienses que soy malo en esto.

—Entiendo.

—Por cierto, para hacer esto más interesante, ¿te parece si el que pierda le compre una pizza al ganador? —el rubio se había planteado que, si aún no podía quitárselo de la mente una vez gane o pierda, al menos una pequeña "cita" le despejaría sus dudas—. Conozco un lugar donde venden una pizza excelente.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó por un momento. La oferta de pizza gratis era bastante tentadora, aunque no le gustase la idea de apostar. Después de meditarlo un poco decidió aceptar la propuesta.

—Después de todo será una buena oportunidad para conocer un buen lugar para comer —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pearl se sonrojó levemente al ver a Silver sonreír. Debía admitir que fue bastante raro ver a ese chico sonreír, sus expresiones faciales eran equiparables con las de Platinum; siempre serios.

El rubio se sintió más tranquilo cuando Silver acepto la revancha y la apuesta. Paso el resto de la clase hablando de cosas sin importancia con el pelirrojo. Descubrió el nombre de sus dos mejores amigos de Johto; Gold y Crystal. Le pareció curioso cuando el chico le conto que esos dos eran novios.

—Yo tambien estoy en una situación igual con Diamond y Platinum —dijo el rubio para después reír un poco.

Aunque no lo pareciese, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Formar parte de un trio de mejores amigos donde dos de ellos son parejas, ser los mejores en ajedrez en sus escuelas y sus formas tan similares de ver la vida.

Cuando finalmente salieron de clases, Pearl decidió acompañar a Silver a su clase de matemáticas, aprovecharía en tiempo para seguir hablando con él. Ambos cruzaron el largo pasillo lleno de alumnos hasta llegar al gran salón de matemáticas. Por alguna razón, a Pearl se le hacía conocido aquel lugar. Fue cuando Silver se sentó que recordó por qué se le hacía familiar aquel salón.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, hizo acto de presencia una chica que hizo palidecer la piel de Pearl. Una chica de estatura mediana, piel blanca, con una bandita en la nariz y un curioso pelo rosado; esa chica era Maylene.

—Hola Silver —saludó la chica sin percatarse de la presencia de Pearl todavía—. ¿Trajiste tu parte del proyecto?

—Hola Maylene —el chico se agacho un poco para tomar su mochila y dejar ver a un Pearl algo asustado—. Si, solo faltaría agregar la comprobación y estaría listo.

—Gracias —dijo Maylene con un tono nervioso al ver a Pearl—. Hola Pearl, no te había visto.

—Hola —respondió con el mismo nerviosismo—. No te preocupes, solo vengo acompañar a Silver un momento.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Silver un poco confundido.

—Emm... sí, hace un tiempo éramos... —Pearl se sentía algo incómodo al recordar la vieja relación que tuvo con ella.

—Fuimos novios hace unos meses, no lo ocultes chico —Maylene decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Oh, ya veo —Silver se sintió un poco extrañado por la reacción de ellos dos.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó el rubio.

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?, veo que haces nuevos amigos —respondió la chica.

—Tambien, gracias —Pearl comenzaba a sentir como el nerviosismo se iba—. Silver y yo estamos en el club de ajedrez.

—Genial, ya no estás tan solo con Candice, a veces puede estresar esa chica —Maylene tomo el cuaderno de Silver—. Bueno, iré a terminar algunas cosas, cuidate.

Y Maylene se fue a buscar un asiento un tanto alejado. Pearl se sentía algo incómodo y Silver aún más por la tensión del momento. El rubio busco entre sus cosas una botella de agua, pero no encontró ninguna.

—No tenía idea de que tú y Maylene fueron novios —dijo Silver, rompiendo la tensión que había.

—Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo sabes —el rubio cerro su mochila—. Fuimos novios hasta que la relación se estancó.

—Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿porque cortaron?

—Pequeñas diferencias que tuvimos, decidimos cortar por lo sano y ser amigos —menciono Pearl con un ligero tono de tristeza.

—Ya veo, aunque no parece que tenga una relación de amistad muy estable.

—Sí, pero no estamos del todo peleados —el chico miro por un momento a la chica—. Además, ella sabe que puede contar con mi amistad, o almenos eso creo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, Pearl.

—¿Y tú que tal con el amor? —Pearl aparto la mirada del su exnovia y miro a Silver—. ¿Tienes novia o estás enamorado de alguien?

—¿Yo? —Silver se sonrojo levemente—. No, he estado soltero desde hace tiempo —el pelirrojo se sentía realmente apenado—. Y bueno, honestamente si estoy ligeramente interesado en alguien.

Con esas últimas palabras, el corazón de Pearl volvió a agitarse y sintió una extraña presión en el pecho. Aquella sensación había vuelto, pero en mucha menor escala.

—Oh... ¿enserio?, ¿y quién es? —preguntó Pearl con nerviosismo.

—Creo que aún no es el momento de que lo sepas —la serenidad de sus palabras inquietaban y ponían más nervioso al rubio.

Pearl quería preguntar más, pero el profesor de la materia había llegado al salón y Pearl debía salir de ahí. El chico se despidió de Silver y se fue del salón lo más rápido que pudo. Aquella sensación le obligo a buscar agua desesperadamente. Luego de que su sed se saciara y se calmara un poco, tomo la decisión de ir a visitar a Diamond.

Ese día ambos saldrían temprano, por lo que sería fácil interceptarlo antes de que llegara a su casa. Diamond era experto en interpretar las emociones, el sabría ayudarlo en estos momentos en los que no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Sin perder el tiempo, Pearl fue directo hacia la salida de la escuela para interceptar a su mejor amigo.

[...]

El cuarto de Diamond estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. El mejor amigo del rubio no era muy bueno en eso de acomodar las cosas. Aunque todo estuviera en desorden, Diamond era capaz de encontrar los objetos que había en su cuarto.

Pearl estaba sentado en una de los sillones que su amigo tenia, mientras que Diamond estaba sentado en su cama y comía papas fritas. Pearl le había platicado todo lo que vivió con Silver y como se sentía ahora.

—Así que, ¿tuviste un ataque extraño cuando él te dijo que le interesaba alguien? —Diamond se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

—Así es, por eso vine contigo —Pearl se sentía bastante tranquilo al estar con su amigo.

—Bueno, realmente puede que se te bajase la presión, es probable —dijo Diamond mientras dejaba su plato de papas frías en su mesita de noche.

—No porque se me quito cuando salí del salón.

—Bueno, ¿y a que crees que se deba? —preguntó Diamond con un gesto de duda.

—No sé, tal vez la adrenalina del momento, el misterio que produce conocer a alguien nuevo o... tal vez.

—Si —Diamond quería que Pearl llegara a esa conclusión.

—Me gusta Silver —Pearl se sonrojo al llegar a esa conclusión—. Pero, no estoy seguro del todo que sea así, apenas nos conocemos.

—No es necesario conocer del todo a una persona para que te guste —Diamond tomo otra papa frita.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido que me enamore de alguien por ver como juega —dijo el rubio un poco exaltado.

—Pero paso, realmente no importa, tal vez te gusto su forma de jugar y como mantenía la calma en todo momento —Diamond continúo comiendo.

—No sé, no estoy seguro del todo.

Diamond se levantó de su cama, camino hasta su desordenado buro, buscando algo en especial. Pearl miraba de manera curiosa cuando su amigo saco una pequeña foto que tenía guardada.

—¿Recuerdas esto? —Diamond le entregó la foto a Pearl.

El rubio sostuvo la foto y la miro por unos momentos. En aquella imagen estaban Diamond, Platinum, Maylene y él, cada uno en pareja, posando frente a la estatua de ciudad Vetusto. Pearl se sonrojó y se abrumó ligeramente al recordar aquella bella tarde de verano.

—Fue cuando los cuatro solíamos explorar el bosque Vetusto y comer en la ciudad —dijo Pearl mientras le devolvía la foto a Diamond—. ¿Porque la conservas?

—Salimos bastante bien en esa foto —respondió mientras ponía la foto a un lado de sus papas—. Recuerdo perfectamente que tú me dijiste que cuando estabas cerca de Maylene, tu corazón se aceleraba y sentías una presión en el pecho, ¿acaso no es así como te sientes al estar con Silver?

Pearl se sorprendió al escuchar a Diamond, no esperaba que el recordara con esa precisión algo que el mismo había olvidado. En todo este tiempo no había recordado como se sentía al estar con la chica de pelo rosado.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond, me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso —Pearl comenzó a visualizar la idea—. Bueno, honestamente no había pensado en ello.

—Tal vez venzas a Silver y lo saques de tu mente, pero no creo que ese sea el problema que tienes —Diamond tomó una patata y la comió—. Te gusta Silver.

Pearl se dio por vencido, había aceptado que era muy probable que sintiera atracción por él. Pero, ¿qué le decía que Silver le correspondería?, ¿quién le aseguraba que él era el chico por el cual estaba interesado Silver?

—Bueno, pero de todas formas no estoy seguro de que yo le guste o algo —Pearl sentía como empezaba a sonrojarse de manera más evidente.

—Bueno —el tono de Diamond delataba algo.

—Espera, tu sabes algo ¿cierto? —preguntó con tomo de intriga

—Puede que sí, puede que no, no sé.

—Tu sabes algo —Pearl se levantó, tomo a su amigo por los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear—. Dime lo que sabes Dia, quiero decir Diamond.

—Ahhhhh tranquilo —Diamond comenzó a marearse cuando Pearl lo dejo de agitar—. Realmente no se mucho, solo sé que...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Pearl, desesperado.

—Ya no recuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Pearl respondió dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza. El rubio sentía que Diamond le ocultaba algo de información, pero la noche se hacía presente y debía volver a su casa.

—Bueno, supongo que la reflexión de hoy es que me gusta Silver —Pearl se sentía un tanto raro de aceptarlo.

—Es algo natural, sucedió con Maylene y ahora con Silver.

—Bueno, supongo que lo pensare en la cama, gracias Diamond por escucharme —Pearl se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo.

—No te preocupes, eres mi mejor amigo —el chico correspondió el abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Chao.

Y así fue como Pearl salió de la habitación de su amigo y se fue a su casa, en tres días tendría el enfrentamiento con Silver y quería estar listo. Aunque le costara, llego a la realización de que Silver le gustaba. Internamente quería que no fuera así, pero no podía negar que aquellas reacciones que tenía al estar con el denotaba su extraño enamoramiento.

[...]

El día tan esperado llego, Pearl y Silver tendrían una revancha donde el perdedor le invitaría una pizza al vencedor. Pearl fue el primero en llegar, estaba un poco nervioso y con una ligera presión en el pecho, pero se sentía con la determinación suficiente para vencer.

Silver llegó poco después, miro a Pearl y esbozo una sonrisa, el pelirrojo estaba ligeramente emocionado por enfrentarlo una vez más. Se sentó junto a él y espero a que la demás gente llegara.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Pearl para amenizar un poco el ambiente.

—Bien gracias, el día estuvo bastante ligero —Silver trato de ser más amigable esta vez, no quería que Pearl se desconcentrara y perdiera fácilmente—. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Bastante bien, Diamond y yo fuimos los primeros en finalizar un trabajo de parejas en la primera clase —Pearl comenzaba a sentir como aquella presión de su pecho comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¿Enserio?, pensé que Diamond era muy lento.

—Sí, pero es más rápido si tiene la motivación correcta —el rubio dejo escapar una corta risa al recordar como lo había amenazado para terminar su trabajo.

—Supongo que eres bastante bueno motivando a la gente —el pelirrojo sonrió levemente al escuchar la risa de su compañero—. ¿Estás listo para esto?

—Sí, he estado preparándome mental y físicamente para este momento —el rubio trono sus dedos—. ¿Te parece si saliendo de la clase cumplimos nuestra apuesta?

Silver pensó un momento la petición de Pearl. El club de ajedrez era su última clase, tenía un poco de apetito y tenía dinero en caso de que perdiera. El pelirrojo acepto la petición y ambos esperaron a que finalmente la clase diera comienzo.

Luego de diez minutos en los que ambos hablaron de cosas banales, finalmente el club comenzó con las actividades.

Pearl y Silver se pusieron lo más cómodos que pudieron, prepararon el tablero y comenzaron a jugar.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Silver a Pearl.

—Igualmente —respondió devuelta.

Silver empezó primero. Movió su quinto peón dos casillas, Pearl decidió empezar moviendo a su caballo izquierdo. El pelirrojo puedo ver como el rubio estaba mucho más concentrado que la primera vez. De su rostro broto una sonrisa sincera al ver la posible estrategia que haría su rival.

El rubio estaba determinado en ganar a como diera lugar, en su mente no había nada más que la victoria. Analizaba cada una de las jugadas que hacía, observaba como su rival parecía entender la estrategia que él tenía. Tomándose esto enserio, Pearl logro evitar la primera trampa de Silver, cosa que salvo a su querida torre.

Silver se sorprendió al ver como Pearl había esquivado su trampa, realmente las cosas se ponían serias. El pelirrojo dejo su calma a un lado y comenzó a ponerse más tenso a medida que el rubio parecía evitar todos sus trucos. Pearl, por su lado, estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego y planteándose posibles escenarios cada vez que su rival tocaba una ficha. Su cerebro trabajaba al cien por ciento, calculado todas las posibles jugadas.

Llegada la media hora, Silver y Pearl estaba empatados en cuanto a número de fichas perdidas. Dieciséis eran las fichas que faltaban en el tablero, las que quedaban estaban distribuidas de una forma que no dejaban ver quien llevaba ventaja. La habilidad innata de prever las jugadas de Pearl contra la fastuosa habilidad de Silver de ir creando estrategias.

La partida se había vuelto un poderoso duelo de dos grandes rivales que había llamado la atención de varios miembros. Incluso Candice estaba al tanto de cada jugada. Aquella partida se había vuelto algo estática y demasiado estratégica. El primero que se equivocara en lo más mínimo seriá el perdedor.

En el turno de Silver, movió su reina para intentar una estrategia donde capturaría al rey usando a la misma reina y a un alfil. El chico se mordió el labio inferior al momento de tomar a su reina, aunque parecía una buena idea, sentía que estaba olvidando algo. En efecto, aunque Silver no vio nada raro en el tablero, olvido un pequeño movimiento que permitía al rey y a la torre moverse a la par.

Pearl aprovecho esa oportunidad y movió su torre de tal forma que puso en una encrucijada a Silver. Si movía a su reina a un lugar seguro; la torre de Pearl pondría en jaque a su rey, si la protegía con el alfil toda su estrategia se iría al carajo y sí atacaba a la torre; su reina estaría vulnerable contra el alfil de Pearl. El chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Pearl dejo escapar una risa al ver como su contrincante estaba en una encrucijada. Solo tendría que esperar el movimiento de Silver para planear una estrategia y finalmente derrotarlo. El rubio comenzó a relajarse mucho más y se sintió que su victoria era segura.

Aunque Silver estaba en apuros, el ligero y casi imperceptible sonido de una gota de sudor cayendo hacia la mesa le dio una idea. Dejo sacrificar a su reina y movió a su alfil hacia un ángulo de ataque para derrocar su segunda torre. Pearl no entendió mucho por qué realizo esa acción. El rubio volvió a concentrarse para buscar la estrategia que Silver pensaba, pero no se le ocurría nada en lo absoluto.

«¿Porque diablos movió a su alfil?» Pearl meditaba que estaba planeando el pelirrojo. «¿Acaso es otra de tus estrategias raras? o ¿ es un movimiento para distraerme?»

El rubio comenzó a imaginar escenarios, pero ninguna llevaba a una partida ganadora. ¿Debiera comerse a ese alfil o ignorarlo? Era Silver al final del día, planeaba algo de lo cual él no estaba seguro. Había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de resultar en una distracción o una estrategia.

Pearl estaba confundido sobre qué hacer, la presión en su pecho volvió hacerse presento cuando vio como Silver volvía a estar calmado. ¿Acaso Silver conocía a Pearl lo suficiente como para saber qué haría?, no tenía sentido pensar así.

El chico decidió irse por una probabilidad, ataco el alfil con su último alfil. Pearl no estaba seguro del todo si fue una buena decisión, pero al mirar a Silver y ver que seguía con su rostro calmado le confirmo que había caído en su juego.

Silver sonrió y uso a su reina para comerse la torre rival. Cuando Pearl trato de matarla con su alfil, el rubio se dio cuenta que había usado su alfil para matar al otro alfil. Pearl había caído en la trampa de Silver.

El corazón de rubio comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando comenzaba a analizar las posibilidades de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Lastimosamente, tendría que mover a su rey a un lugar seguro, cosa que Silver aprovecho para posicionar mejor sus piezas.

Pearl había perdido la concentración plena una vez más. Su mente, antes solo puesta en la victoria, solo pensaba en Silver y sus movimientos. Lo maldijo por crearle aquella sensación en su cuerpo. Trataba de concentrarse una vez más, pero todos sus intentos fracasaban al ver a Silver tocándose los labios y pensando en su siguiente movida.

Tratando de que sus jugadas tuviesen sentido, Pearl decidió tomar una acción desesperada, atacar sin importar la defensa. Pensó que si se lanzaba al ataque descolocaría a Silver y tendría una oportunidad. Grave error.

Una a una iban cayendo las piezas del rubio. Pearl comenzó a ponerse más mal cuando solo le quedaban su rey y su reina. «¡No es posible, como he podido perder!, ¡estaba a punto de ganar!» fueron los pensamientos del rubio al verse en aquella encrucijada.

No le quedó más remedio, Silver le había jugado bien una vez más. Pearl se sintió enojado y frustrado, no podía creer que volvería a perder y no tendría la oportunidad de saber si aquella extraña y agobiante sensación la provocaba la derrota o Silver mismo. Tenía ganas de golpear el tablero, pero se contuvo y lanzo un suspiro de derrota.

—Eres una persona muy buena en esto, Silver —la voz de Pearl parecía quebrase por los nervios.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Silver se preocupó realmente al ver el estado y la voz del rubio.

—Sí, solo termina con esto de una vez.

Silver se la pensó un poco, había llevado a Pearl a un estrés que realmente no deseaba. Sentía que algo malo pasaría si derrocaba al rey rival. Él había ganado, no era necesario tirar aquella ficha.

—¿Que estas esperando? —preguntó Pearl con un poco de enojo.

—No creo que sea lo mejor ahora, deberías ir a la enfermería...

—No tengas consideración, solo hazlo maldita sea.

—Pero...

—¡Derrotame de una maldita vez! —el grito de Pearl calo en lo profundo del orgullo de Silver.

El pelirrojo no quería hacerlo, pero aquel gritó le hizo tomar a su reina y finalmente derrocar al rey rival.

Cuando Pearl vio a su rey caer, sintió como un pequeño peso se desprendía de él. Aquel juego fue tan intenso que le hizo sudar. Sin medir palabra, se levantó y llevo su agitado y cansado cuerpo hacia el bebedero más cercano, su cuerpo deseaba agua inmediatamente.

El rubio corrió y corrió por el pasillo principal. Aquel pasillo parecía ser mucho más largo que lo que el rubio recordaba. Cuando finalmente llego, acciono el mecanismo que lanzaba agua y comenzó a beber tan efusivamente como la última vez. Cuando termino, decidió sentarse un rato en el piso y recuperar energías.

No podía creer que había perdido una vez más, se sentía estúpido al volver a caer en las jugarretas del pelirrojo. Se dio cuenta que estaba ante un rival inganable, un sujeto que lo superaba por mucho.

Cuando se relajó un poco, pudo mirar como alguien se acercaba. No era Candice o alguno de sus otros amigos del club, era Silver. El chico pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo para saber cómo estaba.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó con un tono de angustia.

—Sí, solo necesitabas un poco de agua —Pearl se sorprendió que fuera Silver el que viniera esta vez y no Candice.

—Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería para saber que tienes.

—No creo que sea algo grave, solo fue un ataque de estrés o algo.

—Igual no creo que sea del todo bueno para tu salud —Silver realmente le preocupaba el estado de Pearl—. ¿Te paso esto la primera vez tambien?

—Si —dijo avergonzado de admitirlo.

—Vaya, supongo que te debo una disculpa por hacer que te hayas puesto así.

—No te disculpes, tú demostraste que eres mucho mejor jugador que yo. Silver, eres un jugador excepcional por donde los haya —el rubio se puso de pie—. Eres increíble.

—No me adules, tu tambien eres muy bueno, de no ser por ese alfil hubieras ganado seguro —Silver puso su mano en el hombro de Pearl.

El rubio se ruborizo al sentir la cálida mano del pelirrojo tocando su hombro. Debía admitir que era reconfortante.

—Supongo que sí, creo que eres un jugador inganable Silver, ya entiendo porque fuiste el mejor de tu escuela.

—No soy inganable, solo tuve suerte —Silver sonrió al ver como Pearl comenzaba a sonreír tambien—. Solo terminemos con la clase y vayamos por pizza.

Pearl le sonrió a su amigo y acepto irse con él hacia el salón. Cuando volvieron a la clase, Pearl le explico lo sucedido a Candice y ella simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda. El club siguió sin más inconvenientes y finalmente termino. Luego de algunos elogios que le dieron a Silver, él y Pearl se fueron por aquella pizza que Silver se había ganado.

[...]

El cálido sol del ocaso calentaba la bella ciudad de Jubileo. Mientras la mayoría de la gente volvía a sus casas, Silver y Pearl estaban en un pequeño local de pizza, ubicada al norte de la ciudad.

"Las Pizzas Garchomp" eran un local donde servían la mejor pizza en la región (según el mismo Pearl). Silver se sorprendió al ver que aquel local tenía una estética muy buena; pisos de madera, paredes cafeses, sillas y mesas rusticas, una excelente vista hacia el norte de la región y un impecable lugar para ordenar.

Pidieron una pizza mediana de peperoni, Pearl se sintió bastante raro de no pedir una pizza familiar, era la primera vez que iba con alguien diferente a Diamond, Platinum o Maylene. Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa para dos y disfrutaron de una buena comida, acompañada de una excelente vista.

—Debo admitir que la pizza es muy buena —dijo Silver antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar un poco de salsa que se había quedado en sus labios.

—Nunca miento en esto, es de las mejores pizzerías de la región —Pearl había comido tres rebanadas y ya se le veía lleno.

—¿Cómo conociste este lugar? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba otra rebanada.

—Gracias a Diamond, me contó que estaba hambriento y encontró este lugar —el rubio vio por unos momentos a la ventana, recordando sus viejos momentos—. Desde entonces siempre vengo con amigos en eventos importantes y así.

—Ya veo, Diamond tiene bastantes buenos gustos —Silver había terminado de darle un mordisco a su pizza.

Mientras Silver terminaba de comer su rebanada mientras Pearl miraba por la ventana. El rubio sentía bastante nostalgia estar en aquel lugar; en aquella pizzería se habían celebrado varios de sus cumpleaños y de sus amigos. Era un lugar bastante acogedor para estar.

El olor a pizza caliente, la cálida temperatura del local, el excelente servicio y la increíble vista le hacían sentir bien. Aunque no estuviera con sus amigos, estaba con Silver. Aquel chico que en las partidas se alzaba de manera imponente ahora estaba tranquilamente comiendo pizza, la forma en la que comía era tan tierna que sonrojó al rubio.

Finalmente lo había aceptado completamente, estaba enamorado de Silver. Tal vez fue el efecto de la adrenalina, tal vez fue su manera tan perfecta de desenvolverse bajo presión o solo fue una maravilla del azar, al rubio no le importaba realmente, tenía que vivir con ello. Sin embargo, ¿quién le decía que Silver sentía lo mismo? Tal vez Silver lo veía como un rival más, o un amigo interesante.

—¿Quien se llevara el restante? —preguntó Silver, sacando al rubio de su momento reflexivo.

—¿Eh?, bueno, al final la pizza es tuya —el rubio le devolvió la mirada a su amigo—. Podrías dársela a tu pretendiente si algún día lo llevas a tu departamento.

—Bueno, no creo que dure tanto, igual la reservare para algo especial —el pelirrojo cerro la caja donde quedaban tres rebanadas de pizza—. Fue una buena comida.

—De hecho, fue bastante agradable y nostálgico —el rubio tronó un poco los huesos de su cuello.

—Has vivido muchas cosas aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo al ver los ojos de nostalgia del rubio.

—Sí, muchos cumpleaños y aniversarios —respondió mientras recordaba viejos tiempos—. Disculpa, algunas veces me emociono por el pasado.

—Está bien, este lugar es muy especial para ti —el pelirrojo recargo sus brazos en la mesa—. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Pearl se sonrojó bastante al escuchar aquellas palabras del rubio, aquella sensación de presión en el pecho volvió a presentarse, pero esta vez era mucho menos fuerte.

—De-de nada, después de todo fue lo que apostamos —Pearl estaba bastante nervioso.

—Lo sé, pero me alaga que hayas escogido este lugar.

—Bueno, podríamos venir más de seguido, si gustas.

—Sería buena idea, es un buen lugar para pasar el rato —el pelirrojo vio la hora en su teléfono—. Rayos, creo que es hora de volver a casa.

—De hecho, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casa —el rubio se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era al ver el cielo cambiar a un color oscuro.

Ambos chicos salieron presurosos del establecimiento. Silver llevaba consigo la caja con las rebanadas sobrantes y Pearl le seguía de cerca. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta llegar a la intercepción donde ambos se separarían.

—Bueno, creo que te veré el lunes a la misma hora —el rubio colocada sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Sí, espero pases un buen fin de semana —Silver parecía algo nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo que le costaba decir—. Sabes, me la pase muy bien estando contigo, deberíamos salir más a menudo.

—Bueno, si tú quieres —Pearl se sonrojo una última vez—. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, Silver.

—Y yo de la tuya, Pearl —Silver se acercó bastante a Pearl, dejando la caja de pizza en el suelo—. Eres un gran chico, me gustaría conocerte más.

—Gracias, tu tambien lo eres —Pearl estaba sumamente nervioso de tener a Silver tan cerca.

—Bueno, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana —dijo el pelirrojo mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Silver le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pearl, pero estuvo demasiado cerca de ser en los labios. Los labios del pelirrojo tocaron un poco de la boca del rubio. Pearl se puso como un tomate al sentirlo los labios del chico, la presión en el pecho parecía haberse esfumado, pero sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien se acercaba tanto a sus labios.

Hubiera deseado que fuera un beso completo, pero entendió que necesitaría más tiempo para algo mejor. Su corazón se puso en calma a sentir sus labios, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Pearl con un gran sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

Silver simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó la caja de pizza y se fue de ahí. Ambos chicos partieron a su casa, esperando de manera expectante el futuro, un futuro bastante prometedor para aquellos dos chicos. Algo muy bello había nacido ese viernes, todo gracias a una pelea inganable.


End file.
